Ebony and Ivory
by dulugirl114
Summary: After Troy and Gabriella are in the Winter Musical, all of Sharpay's friends leave her for them. She vows to win them all back. Then he came along...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own High School Musical…

Disclaimer: Yeah, so I don't own High School Musical…

_Ebony and Ivory_

Now what? Everything I had worked for my entire high school career had been ruined since we got back from holiday vacation. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had stolen my spotlight when they took mine and my brother, Ryan's spots in the Winter Musical. Not only did they steal my play, but all of my friends too. Now I had to get everything back. All of it.

"Sharpay, what are you doing?" My younger brother asked.

I sighed. Nothing had been the same in the past few weeks. Ryan had been fraternizing with the enemy and their posse (which used to be mine but…). What he saw in them I don't know. Can't he see that they're just trying to take him away from me too? Everyone was against me these days.

"You're killing that popcorn." He laughed.

I was making popcorn for Evans Family Movie Night. Which I usually skipped, but now I had no where else to go. I was supposed to be watching it so it didn't burn. But the bag had started to puff black smoke.

"Come on, Shar. It can't be that bad. Troy and Gabriella are really nice once you get to know them." He said as I took the bag out of the microwave.

"Really nice? Really nice?!" I said, dropping the burnt popcorn, "Yeah, Ryan they're really nice! Stealing all of my friends, my brother, and practically my life. Yeah they're just super! Look at me! Last week at this time I would have been out shopping or going to a party or something. Now I've sunk so low that I have to hang out with Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad, Ryan! And who has done this to me? Troy and Gabriella. Remind me to send them a thank you card." I gave him a sarcastic smile and stormed out of the kitchen.

I was halfway upstairs when Ryan called, "If you're really that bored, I'm going to the movies tonight." I stopped. I had to be desperate to want to hang out with him. But it was better than nothing.

"What time?" I called down.

"8:00."

"Okay, I'll go."

**Ebony and Ivory**

"What the heck, Ryan? You didn't tell me _they_ would be here!" I hissed at him.

"You wouldn't have come." He smiled. "Give 'em a chance, Shar. It's not like its just Troy and Gabriella. Let's see, um… there's Chad and Taylor, and Kelsi and Jason… and Zeke. You probably won't even have to talk to them. Please Sharpay, don't act so miserable." Ryan begged. Oh give me a break.

"Fine, I'll try my best to be happy. Thank God for all of those acting classes!" I said the last part under my breath.

I walked up to the concessions counter. If I had to sit through a stupid movie with _them_, at least I could have some refreshments.

"Can I help you?" The zit covered cashier asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a water bottle and some Gummi-"I jumped as someone whispered in my ear,

"You won't need those Gummi Worms."

Freaky. This is what always happened in the movies. Gorgeous blonde at the movies. Some deranged murderer stalking her… you can figure out the rest.

"Uh, scratch the Gummi Worms. I'll just have the water" I paid and rushed to the theater. When I got there I searched for my brother and his _friends_. There they were in the back. The almost filled up a whole row. I hoped I didn't have to sit next to the…

"Ryan!" I screeched at my brother who was seated on the edge of the _posse's _row.

"What?" he answered in his calm voice.

"You know I can't stand to sit next to the speakers!"

"I'm sorry, Shar. There's still two seats left. Just get the one farthest away from the speaker. If you sit next to me I'll share my popcorn!"

I rolled my eyes and plopped down beside him leaving an empty seat beside me. I glared at the screen as a preview for a movie about chickens driving cars or something played.

"That looks stupid." Said the same deep voice from the concessions stand. He found me. Crap!! "Cookie?"

What? I turned my head to see my soon to be murderer. But it was just Zeke. I sighed of relief.

"Come on. They're peanut butter." He said in a sing-song voice and waved a bag in front of my face.

"Well peanut butter is my favorite." I said as I took a cookie from the Ziploc bag. "Mmm! These are delicious! Where did you get them?" I took another bite.

"I made them. Fresh out of the oven this evening." He laughed, "See? I told you you wouldn't need those Gummi Worms!"

I choked on my cookie. He was my stalker. Oh thank God!

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I grabbed my water bottle and chugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." And then the movie started.

**Ebony and Ivory**

Of course with my new found luck, the movie was an action movie. So with my sensitive ears and the blaring speakers, I could hear every break, grunt, and scream. I was doing a god bit of screaming myself. I hate how every five seconds something blows up or pops out. I preferred romantic dramas.

About half way through the movie Zeke was looking as green as an African-American can look.

"Zeke, are you okay? You look sick." I whispered.

"Yeah, I think so. I-I don't really like seeing blood." He gagged.

"Uh, Ryan?" I whispered, "Can I have that popcorn bucket?"

"Sure why?" Ryan said handing me the bucket never taking his eyes off the movie.

I took the jumbo bucket and handed it to Zeke, who was starting to hypervenalate. He grabbed the bucket and heaved. Watching him vomit made me gag more than the whole movie had.

"Zeke, do you need to get out of here?" I asked. I think I saw his head nod. "Okay, come on. Lets go." I pulled him up, bucket and all, and led him out of the theater. We sat down on a bench outside and he seemed to be doing better just by not seeing or hearing the gory movie.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming out here with me, Sharpay. He said as he wiped his mouth.

"You're welcome. And you can call me Shar." I smiled. "I'm going to get you a bottle of water."

I got up and shuffled back into the lobby towards the concessions counter. What was up with me tonight? I was actually being nice to one of _those_ people. Zeke seemed different from them. But that might just be because of my plan…

I paid for the water and went back to Zeke. "Here you go. Where are you going?" I asked.

"I was going to drive home. Do you want a ride?"

"No, it's okay. The movie should be almost over. I'll find Ryan and drive home with him."

"Oh." He was disappointed. "Well I really had a nice time tonight. Except for the whole puking part." I laughed. "I'd really like to see you again, Sharpay. Outside of school, you know." He said with a smile.

"I'd like that." I shuffled inside of my purse and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled my cell number on it and handed it to him. "Here. Call anytime." Then I turned around and walked back inside to find Ryan, leaving Zeke outside in the cold.

**Ebony and Ivory**

"You're going to do what?!" Ryan yelled at me after I told him I was going to go out with Zeke. "You know how dad feels about Zeke's kinda people. You can't see him, Shar! You just can't!"

"Ryan, I know what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to tell him that what I was really doing was deceiving Zeke Baylor into thinking that I liked him, so he would go out with me. Then I would be on everyone's mind because everyone knew that my father was racist. And so I would gain back my friends. This was all working to perfectly.

**Okay this took me a little while, and I really like it. Please, please, please R&R and make me the happiest person on fanfiction! Oh and I want to co-write a story with someone so if you're interested PM me as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burger Kind, Dairy Queen, or HSM.**

* * *

The next Monday at school, I walked in and at least three people said hey to me. Sure it wasn't the hundreds I was used to, but it was a start. When I got to my locker I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure my hair was looking great and there left over spinach omelet left in my dazzling teeth. I took my books out of my book bag and put them in my locker. When I turned back to my mirror, Zeke was standing there.

"Oh! You scared me!" I said turning to face him.

"Sorry. I just wanted to ask you something. Um… do you think that it would be possible for… you and me to… you know maybe-"

"Go out? I'd love to. You have my number." I closed my locker and started to drama class, then turned around, "Call me." Zeke was still standing there when I looked over my shoulder. I did feel a little bad about playing him like this, but girls got to do what girls got to do.

**Ebony **and _Ivory_

"Where are you going, honey?" my dad asked.

"I'm going out on a date." I said putting my earrings on in the hall mirror. I was wearing a plum colored top that was scrunched up at the top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. It was my own personal design. I wanted to become a fashion designer when I got older. If the acting thing fell through of course. Daddy didn't approve.

"Well it's good to see you going out again, Sharpay. Who's the lucky guy?" Daddy said over his newspaper. Shoot! He wasn't supposed to find out I was sort of going out with Zeke Baylor! What was I supposed to do?

"Um… well he's uh… he's new at school." I said, making it up as I went along.

"Oh. Well, have fun. Be back by eleven!" He said just as the doorbell rang.

"'Kay Dad! Bye!" I squeezed out the door opening it as little as possible. The last thing I wanted was for Dad to see Zeke.

He was standing a good five feet from the door when I got outside. He was wearing a teal and orange polo that complemented his chocolate skin tone. His blue jeans had a hole in the left knee and they looked worn. I had to say, I was slightly impressed. Slightly.

"Hey, Zeke. Let's go." I pulled him towards the car that was parked in front of my house. Did he have to park such a long distance from the house? All my dad would have to do is peak out the front window and see my towing Zeke down the driveway.

When we got to the car Zeke opened the passenger door for me. So he was one of those polite guys? Didn't see that one coming. I got in the car and buckled up faster then you can say _Broadway_. Zeke walked around to the other side of the car and got in. Luckily, I don't think that my dad saw us. "So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking Burger King and then maybe Dairy Queen for dessert. That okay?" He said looking very serious.

Burger King?! What was he thinking? Did he know who he was taking out for dinner? Sharpay Evans doesn't eat at cheap fast food restaurants with fat, old, crusty people! The thought itself made me sick.

The expression on my face must have said what I was thinking because Zeke laughed. "You know I was just kidding, right?"

I blushed. "Oh."

Zeke laughed again. I had never noticed it before but when he laughed his deep brown eyes sparkled. I thought that only happened with people who had blue eyes, but he proved me wrong. His eyes were like a big pool of mud bath at the spa I was just waiting to soak in. _Wow, Sharpay. That sounded really cheesy._ I thought.

"Actually, I thought that we could try that new Italian place. Sound good?" Zeke said interrupting my thoughts.

"Much better." I said relieved.

He, of course, laughed.

The restaurant was very quiet and quaint. The walls were a bright shade of red. Almost the same color as my great grandmother's lipstick. The tables were decorated with a single rose in a vase and an oil lamp. They also were covered in a white table cloth. I would give it 4 stars.

Once we were seated, a woman with multiple lip, ear, and nose piercings came to take out order. I got the ravioli stuffed with mushrooms and Zeke got the lasagna.

After she left, Zeke asked, "So why did you say yes?"

Confused, I asked, "To what?"

"To this date. Two months ago you wouldn't give me the time of day. And now all of the sudden you're flirting with me." He seemed a lot more confident tonight then usual.

"Um… well I-"

"Ravioli?" The waitress said in a monotone voice. She gave us our orders and trudged back to what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"So you were saying?" Zeke persisted while cutting his lasagna with his fork.

What was I supposed to tell him? _Oh, the only reason I ever considered going out with you is so I could be popular again? _No that wouldn't work. Was I supposed to lie to him? I really should have thought about this before. What did I think we were going to talk about? The weather? The way I saw it I could do one of two things. One: lie to him and continue on with it until we are married and have six kids. Or two: tell him the truth and possible loose him. I knew what the right thing was to do but I didn't want the outcome it came with.

"Zeke, I have to tell you the truth." I sighed, "The only reason that I wanted to go out with you tonight is so that I could get my friends to focus on me and not Gabriella and Troy. But now I see how shallow that was of me and that I was completely wrong about everything. Especially you. I thought you were just some desperate guy and that I would never be able to spend more then two minutes with you without dying. But I was wrong. You're nice and polite and funny. You're a really great guy and I really like you. And now I've screwed up every chance I had with you. So I understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

"Are you finished?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Sharpay, I'm not stupid. I figured something was up when you suddenly wanted to be around me. But I'm okay with that."

"You're okay with the fact that I used you for my own selfish benefit?" He really was perfect.

"Well, no but if you can promise me you won't do it again I'm willing to forget about it." He smiled.

I smiled, relived. "Oh, is that all I have to do?"

He laughed. "Well that and you have to go out with me again."

"Deal. I promise to never use you again and next Friday night we are going out again." So that was over. I didn't know why, but I felt like this was the start of something wonderful.

On the way back to my house, we talked about school and basketball. Not my favorite subjects but whatever.

"So do I get to meet you're parents?" he asked.

No. No way. Nope.

"I don't think that would be the best idea. My dad-"

"Doesn't like my kind of people? Yeah, I've heard that. It's okay though." Zeke said smiling for the zillionth time tonight "Another time right?"

"Yeah. Another time. I do still have to keep my promise don't I. Next Friday right?"

"Yep, pick you up at seven." He said, "Goodnight, Sharpay."

Before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me. It was warm and sweet- and short. My front door opened and light shone on the car. But we were still out on the street so my dad couldn't see who was in the driver's seat. "Sharpay?" my dad called.

"Don't get out of the car. I'll see you on Monday at school." I said getting out of the car, yelling to my dad that I was coming. This was going to be tough keeping Zeke a secret from my parents. But definitely worth it.

* * *

**Okay I don't know if you noticed it but I put a Twilight shout out in there. Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own this! Just the story not the characters. **

Chapter 3

Zeke and I kept out love a secret for awhile. Well as long as we possibly could. It was pretty hard to act like nothing was happening between us. Drama club queens and basketball jocks just don't mix. We had started hanging out at lunch and I had a sudden urge to go to school games to cheer on my Wildcat.

So about three weeks after our first date, I, donned in red and white, tried to force Ryan to come with me to the last basketball game of the season.

"Why in the world would you want to go? You hate our school!" he said stuffing microwave nachos into his mouth. We were standing around a little island in the middle of our kitchen.

"Ha! You really think I'm going to promote being full of school spirit? You're joking." I stage whispered.

"Oh so this is about Zeke then. I honestly don't get what you see in him. He's not especially smart or anything. **And** he is friends with Troy and Gabriella, you know your sworn enemies?" he shoved another nacho in his mouth and said "But I guess I'll let you have your fun while it last right?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I leaned over the island and stole a chip.

"It means," he started getting up to throw way the plastic dish with left over cheese in it, "that this little romance of yours can't last very long. Dad will find out sooner or later and it'll be over."

"Oh what do you know? Dad wouldn't make me stop seeing Zeke. Not if he knew I loved him. Would he?" I asked myself more than Ryan.

But Ryan answered for me. "Heck yes he would. Dad doesn't see Zeke as a person Sharpay. Zeke is just some thug that his daughter shouldn't be associating herself with. It wouldn't matter if you loved him or not."

"I do love him, Ryan."

"Do you really? Really, Sharpay, you two have only known each other for like a month. How could you know him well enough to love him?" At this point Ryan was staring at me with this deer in the headlights look. Was it really that surprising? That I, Sharpay Evans, loved Zeke Baylor with all of my heart?

"Yeah, Ryan I do love him. It's not that big of a deal. Now please come with me to the game."

"Shar, I didn't know you were so serious about him. It has only been a month! You hardly know him! He could be an ex-convict for all you know!" He was almost yelling at me now so I must have been in big trouble.

"Okay 1: It has been like a month and two weeks. And 2: I do love him, Ryan. There's nothing I can do about it. This whole thing would have been a lot easier if it wasn't Zeke, but it is. Fate has brought us together and there isn't anything we can do. Did Romeo and Juliet just give up when their parents didn't approve? No!"

"No, they didn't, but look how it turned out! They both died in the end!" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Yea, together. Wow, what a way to do." I turned on my heel and left the kitchen. Why couldn't he understand this? What Zeke and I had was special. True love only comes around every so often and you have to grab hold of it while you still have the chance. And right now I had to grab hold of mine. I was going to the game even if Ryan didn't approve.

**Ebony and Ivory**

The gym was covered in red and white. Red and white banners and streamers and balloons. The bleachers were a mix of white and red student apparel. The basketball team was already on the court warming up by the time I got there. Zeke saw me come through the door and waved. I waved back and laughed as someone, jokingly, threw a ball at him to get his attention back on the game.

I scanned the bleachers for a place to sit. The stands were practically full. I was about to go to the opposing side of the gym when I heard, "Sharpay! Hey, come sit with me."

It was Gabriella.

Since Zeke and I had gotten together, I had been hanging around with his friends more. I still couldn't stand most of them, but Gabriella and I had gotten a little closer. Not exactly friends, but close.

I climbed up the metal stairs to get to where she was sitting. She scooted over on the bench as I went to sit down. Although I wished I had one of my real friends to sit with, Gabriella was better then nothing.

"So did you come to see Zeke play?" she said, "Oh that was a stupid question! Of course you're here to seen him. Why else would you be at a basketball game?"

"Uh, yeah I'm here to see him. I figured since it's the last game of the season I-"

_Buuuuuuuuzzz_

I jumped up out of my seat and yelled, "Oh my god! Fire!"

I heard some chuckles and giggles behind me and I could feel people's eyes on me. What they heck was wrong with these people? Don't they know a fire alarm when they hear one?

"Um, Sharpay?" Gabriella said, suppressing her own laugh, "That was just the buzzer. The game is about to start." She pointed down at the court where both teams were lining up at half court.

"Oh." I sat back down on the plastic bleacher, embarrassed. How stupid did I look just then? Very.

**Ebony and Ivory**

"That was a great game, Zeke." I said as we rode home in his car. I didn't really know if it was great or not considering that I was confused most of the game. Troy had made the winning shot of the game which I think is what usually happens. Him being the star player and all. Gabriella was ecstatic.

"Thanks." He said, "So…"

"So…" I said imitating his low voice.

"So we're here." Zeke pulled up into my drive way and parked. We sat there for a second or two just looking at each other. Finally, Zeke started to lean towards me. I turned sideways in my seat to make the kiss less awkward and leaned in to meet him halfway. The kiss was wonderful as usual. It felt like it did every other time we had kissed. Like fireworks were going off behind us in 4th of July fashion. His lips left a trail of fire on mine.

Then worst thing possible happened. The lights in the garage came on. The door showed a silhouette of a short and stocky man. None other my dad. Great.

**Uh-oh, looks like there's trouble in paradise! Sorry its taken so long and the chapter is so short, but I wanted the story to be 4 chapters so I had to end this one somewhere. I've been writing more lately, but just not on this. I'll finish it soon though! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I don't know if I have to write this on every chapter, but I'll do it anyway just in case. I don't own any characters or anything else related to the movie. **

**Note: This will hopefully be the last chapter. It's what I had planned on stopping at. There's not much else I can do with it, and I want to move on to other stuff.**

Chapter Four

"What the heck, Sharpay?" my father practically screamed at me. I was sitting on the couch in the living room with my parents staring at me. I wouldn't look them in the eye, so I just stared at the fire place in front of me, glaring. "Why in the world would you go out with that… that … "

"That guy?" I interrupted, "That is what he is, Dad. A person just like you and me."

"I don't think that he could even count as a person. That kid is the scum of the earth, just like the rest of his kind of people. A thug, that's all. You turn on the local news and that all you see. Those damn blacks murdered another person or robbed another bank. This whole time you've been seeing him he's probably been thinking of ways to rape or kill you." He paced across the room with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Dad, Zeke isn't like that! He-" I tried to say.

"Oh, Zeke. Is that his name? Zeke? No respectable person would name their son Zeke. Sounds like a slave name if you ask me."

"Daddy!"

"Oh, Sharpay don't be naïve. You and I both know that that is how it should be. This country would have a whole less crime if the Civil War had gone our way. Those blacks would be kept in line. And young people wouldn't be forced to have to socialize with people they don't want to be with. Back in my day things were a lot had their school, we had ours. We had our restuaunts and they had theirs. That's how it school be." He finished. At this point he had stopped pacing and stood in front of me, looking down on the top of my head. I still wouldn't look at him. Instead, I glanced at my mom. If anything she could help me. Surely she would understand. But my dad continued. "Now that we all understand each other, on to your punishment."

"Whoa, I haven't even been able to talk yet!" I cried, finally looking up at him.

"And your point would be?" He said.

"My point is you haven't even heard what I have to say. My point of view is very important in all of this considering this is all about me." "There's nothing you can say to justify this, Sharpay. Nothing." He stared at me.

"Well, let me try then." I said staring right back at him. I turned to my mother, who had sat down in recliner across the room. "Mom, you love Dad right? And you would do anything for him?"

"Yes, yes I guess so. Why?" She said unsure of herself.

"And did Grandma and Grandpa always like Dad?" I said avoiding her question.

"Um… no- Sharpay what does this have to do anything?" She spoke softly at first, then got louder towards the end to try and cover up her answer.

"Oh, what was that, Mom? Did you say no?" I asked sarcasticly.

"I said no, and what about it?" She was getting agravatied.

"And why did they not like him? Was it because they thought he wasn't good enough for you?"

"I suppose so, but what does this have to do with what you have done?" she asked?

"It's the same thing. Grandma and Grandpa didn't like Dad because they thought he was no good for you. You and Dad don't like Zeke for the same reason. The only difference is that Zeke isn't white like Dad. But that is just a color. It doesn't make a person who they are. Zeke is smart and funny and athletic. Exactly like you were, Dad. And I love him." I stated.

"Oh, come off it Sharpay. You don't love this boy! You don't even know what true love is! Its just one of those high school crushes. In a few weeks of not seeing him, you won't remember what you ever saw in him." My mom chuckled. I didn't see what was so funny about that.

"How do you know what I feel? This isn't just some stupid crush. Trust me if it was this whole conversation would be over by now. I love him. I would do anything for him. I would die if I had to. If that isn't love I don't know what is. Isn't that how you feel about Dad?" Tears were streaming down my face as I said this.

My mother looked at me then at my dad and then back again. There was something in her eyes that told me I had made some kind of impression on her. Finally my dad broke the silence. His voice was softer when he said, "Okay, Shar, we get it. You don't have to make this a big performance. Go up to your room while your mother and I think about this."

I got up slowly and turned to walk up the stairs. Ryan was at the top waiting on me. I looked at him with disgust. Only one person in this house knew about me and Zeke. Only one person could have told.

"Wait, Sharpay!" He started after me. "I didn't tell them! I swear I didn't tell!"

I walked into my room and started to shut the door when a foot stopped it. Ryan stuck his head through the door.

"You know I didn't do it right?" He looked upset.

"I'm not sure, Ryan. I'm not really sure of anything right now. I let go of the door and sat on my bed. Ryan and I looked at each other for a moment before I heard my father call my name. The time had come to find out my sentence for a crime I didn't commit. I sighed as I got up and walked down the hallway to the top of the stairs.

"Your mother and I have made a decision." My father started. "We don't think that you should see Zeke anymore. I don't think its best for you."

"Okay. Is that all?" I said, keeping calm.

"Um, yeah I guess so." He looked confused. Or surprised. I wasn't sure which. I started down the hall again only to be stopped by Ryan. His mouth was hanging open, shocked at my response.

"What the heck? That's it? That's all your going to do? Just take it?" He whispered following me back to my room. I just smiled. "Sharpay? What are you going to do now?"

I went to my closet and grabbed a large duffel bag. I put it on my bed and started pulling clothes out of the drawers of my dresser. I stuffed the bag with as many clothes as I could. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room starting on packing toiletries.

"What are you doing? Why are you packing? Sharpay, talk to me!" Ryan leaned on the bathroom door.

"I'm running away. You didn't think I was not going to do anything did you?" I laughed walking out of the bathroom. I grabbed my purse and rummaged through it for my cell phone. I pulled it out and dialed the last received number.

"Who are you calling?" Ryan asked.

I didn't answer. The phone on the other end was ringing. They had to pick up.

"Hello?" a deep, familiar voice said on the other line.

"Zeke?"

"Hey, Shar." He sounded more alert now, "How did everything go over there?"

"Oh, fine. I'm banned from seeing you ever again."

"That's great." He laughed.

"I'm going to runaway. You want to come pick me up." I asked.

"Uh, sure. But where are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll call Gabriella. I just know I can't stay here."

"Okay, I'm on my way. See you in a few."

"Bye. Oh, and Zeke?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I hung up and smiled at my brother. I'd miss living here with him, but this was for the best. It was all going to work out.

**And that's it. Please make my day and R&R!! New stories are coming soon (I hope ********)!**


End file.
